


Splat Tales

by TheDeterminedDuo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 and Captain Cuttlefish are mentioned in Chapter 1, Alternate Universe - Guide Callie, Drabble Collection, Formerly called Midnight in Octo Canyon, title is a work in progress, which is now Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeterminedDuo/pseuds/TheDeterminedDuo
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by Splatoon and Splatoon 2.Latest update: "Victory" - It was quite the battle, taxing on Agent 4 physically and Callie emotionally, but finally, everything's over.  As everyone comes together in one place for the first time since Agent 4 had joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon, everyone shares a few words before heading home to Inkopolis.





	1. Midnight in Octo Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone in Octo Canyon after Agent 4 departed for home for the evening, Callie can't sleep. She's worrying too much. But with recent events, not worrying is kind of hard, especially when the fate of Inkopolis rests on her shoulders.

The bed in Cuttlefish Cabin was much less comfortable than she was used to.  But that wasn’t what was keeping her awake.  It was dark, and it was quiet - just how she liked it before bed - but it was also lonely.  And as much as she wished someone else were around, that wasn’t what kept her awake either.  Indeed, she’d slept alone plenty of times before.  No, what kept her up were the thoughts running through her head.

Earlier that day, she’d caught the eye of a young Inkling headed for Deca Tower.  She’d followed her through the grating, and into Octo Canyon.  She was the one.  She had to be.  That’s what she’d told herself.  She explained her predicament, and had welcomed this girl into the New Squidbeak Splatoon with open arms.  Agent 4, she’d called her.  Maybe she should’ve asked for her name.

But it quickly became apparent that Agent 4 was far from the expert at ink weaponry that Agent 3 had been.  Not to say she wasn’t good of course.  She’d made it through a few of the Octarian Domes beyond the kettles, but she always came back… a bit beaten up.  But that’s not what concerns her - Agent 4 had, after all, always come back very much alive.  It just seemed to be rough on the poor girl.  The day had grown late, and before long, she had returned to the grating that lead back to Inkopolis.

What concerns her is that she never promised to return.  “What if… she doesn’t come back…?” she quietly whispered to herself.  Her gaze shifted to the window, the moonlight outside casting a bluish glow.  She could just barely see the grating.  “What if she’s tired of helping me already?  I didn’t give her a reason not to want to come back, did I…?”  She thought back to the events of that day, but couldn’t think of anything.  That thought put to rest for now, she recalled what she’d asked for Agent 4′s help with in the first place - the Great Zapfish’s disappearance.  “What if Inkopolis winds up without power because we couldn’t find Octavio…?  All because we were too busy to stop him from escaping…”  And then the dreadful thought that kept worming its way into her mind resurfaced.  “…What if I never see Marie again…?”  Truth be told, she was hoping Marie would turn up while she guided Agent 4′s progress.  But something really bothered her about Marie’s disappearance.  It gave her a bad feeling.  Like if she ever saw her again, she wouldn’t like what’s become of her cousin.  The thought frightened her.

And without Cuttlefish and Agent 3, she was the only one who could do something about all of this.  She needed help - this was too much pressure for her to handle alone.

God, why does this have to be on her shoulders?  Marie was so much better at handling pressure than she was.  She almost wished that whatever had happened to Marie had happened to her instead.  Then at least everything would be in the hands of someone more confident in this type of situation.

And that’s why she was so afraid Agent 4 wouldn’t ever come back.  She really needed the help - even if it wound up being nothing more than encouragement.  Having someone else around really boosted Callie’s confidence.  If Agent 4 left, Callie thought, this was all doomed to fail, and it’d be all her fault.

Sighing, she rolled back over.  The bed in Cuttlefish Cabin was much less comfortable than she was used to.  But that wasn’t what was keeping her awake.  What kept her up was her fear of letting everyone - Inkopolis and Marie - down.


	2. Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 4, upon returning from one of the kettles in Beaker's Depot, takes a moment to catch her breath. Callie shows up to have a brief conversation with her, but can't let go of the fact that Agent 4 is putting herself in danger for her.

Agent 4 sighed, removing her Hero Headphones as she sat against a wall in Beaker's Depot. She brushed some stray purple ink from her skin, and eyed an injury on her right forearm, which was oozing a thick, pale blue liquid. The dome she'd just returned from had been a bit of a challenge for her, and with all the ups and downs she had made on the other side of the kettle, she was certainly bound to hurt herself sooner or later. She was sure there were more injuries beneath her Hero Hoodie - those could be tended to later. There was still light, and she wanted to keep pressing on... She just had to catch her breath first. And do something about that injury. Gently, she blew a breath onto it. Didn't do much good.

"Need some help with that?" She looked up to see Callie approaching, her umbrella in one hand, and a first aid kit in the other.

"Callie, hi!" She smiled as Callie handed the first aid kit to her. Immediately, she popped it open and began dressing her wound. "Thanks. I'm not sure how effective I'd be at fighting Octarians with an open wound like this." She chuckled at that.

Callie gave a smile. "It's no trouble, really. I saw what went on over there, and I figured you'd need it. You okay?"

Agent 4 nodded. "Just a little scrape from a fall I took is all. Nothing too serious." As she pulled some gauze from the first aid kit, she asked, "So, how are things looking?"

"Well, looks like you've made some decent progress here so far. Another two Zapfish should open the next Boss Kettle." Agent 4 nodded as she continued tending to her wound. When she was done, she stood and reached down for her Splatling. But as she did, Callie noticed a twinge of pain cross her face. "Are you sure you're okay, Agent 4? That scrape isn't more serious than it looks, is it?"

"I'm... sure it's just because the Splatling is so heavy. Give me a chance to catch my breath, and I'll go find one of the other weapons Sheldon loaned me." She smiled and set the Splatling back on the ground, then sat back against the wall.

"You know I won't be upset if you call it quits early today, right?"

"I'm not ready to quit for the day just yet. And you said you really needed the help."

"Not if it gets you hurt I don't." Agent 4 looked up at Callie. "Listen... It's true that I'm stressing out over this. But I worry about you. You're getting better at handling these things, but the domes beyond the kettles are getting tougher and more complex. I don't want anything to happen to you, so what do you say we call it quits early today? Both of us."

Agent 4 said nothing for a moment, and then simply shook her head. "One more. Then I'll go." Callie sighed.

"Oh, fine. Y'know, you remind me a lot of Agent 3... She always kept pushing onwards, too... But I guess I can't complain. It worked out."


	3. Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie's worst fears are confirmed as Marie calls her and Agent 4 to issue them one final warning to leave Octo Canyon. She and Agent 4 take some time to reflect on what's to come as they head for the final leg of their mission.

"If you understand what I'm telling you, then you'll leave Octo Canyon while I'm still giving you the chance. I won't warn you again." The voice on the other end of the radio vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

" _Wait, no! Marie! Marie, answer me, please_!" There was no response. "Marie...?" Callie's voice came across the radio rather strained, and it was rather easy for Agent 4 to tell she was on the verge of tears.

-

Agent 4 found Callie sitting with her head in her hands, just outside of Cuttlefish Cabin. "Callie?"

"How did it come to this...?" She wiped each eye with one finger before looking up to Agent 4. Her eyes were red and damp. Yeah, she'd definitely been crying. "I thought... I thought things were going to be simple once we found Marie... I didn't plan on her being on the Octarians' side...!" Callie sniffled. "What am I gonna do?! I can't- I can't handle this!"

"Callie!" Agent 4 placed both of her hands on Callie's shoulders. "I understand you're overwhelmed by this. It's gotta be way tough finding out someone you care about is working for your enemy... But I promised I'd help you bring Marie home." She gave Callie a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going back on my word. If there's a way to bring Marie back to our side... Well, we'll find it." Agent 4 felt Callie give a nod, before the two released one another. Without words, they made their way back to the depths of Octo Canyon, together. By the time they reached the bottom, the sun had long since dipped beyond the horizon. Even from the depths of the canyon they could tell it was night.

Callie turned to Agent 4, uneasy. "I've got a favor to ask..." Agent 4's attention turned to Callie. "If it's not too much trouble... Do you think you can.... finish this fight tonight? I don't mean to push you... it's your call, but I... I don't know if I..."

"Don't worry." Agent 4 lifted her Hero Shot, aiming for one of the saucers that floated around the platform. "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing something this wrong was going on. You just leave the Zapfish to me, Callie. We'll save Marie before you know it!" And she was off.

Callie swallowed hard. She knew things were in good hands with Agent 4 leading their attack on Cephalon HQ, but just the thought of Marie being their opponent sent chills down her spine. Sure, they'd fought before - they had 16 Splatfests against one another - but this was different. Those Splatfests were all in good fun. Nobody was trying to hurt anyone. The same... could not be said here. Marie was making it pretty clear what she'd do if Agent 4 and Callie didn't leave. But more importantly, why? Callie sighed, praying that somehow, some way, this was all just a huge misunderstanding.

She didn't want to have to hurt her cousin, after all. She didn't think she'd be able to do that.

"Where are Gramps and Agent 3 when you need them...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have one more of these that I want to post, but it's still got some work to go through before it's ready. BUT, I would like to say... If you've got something you'd like to see me write, I'm open for suggestions and requests! I'll write pretty much anything, as long as it's not Callie x Marie... The Guide Callie AU or the main universe, or maybe even some OTHER AU if you want - go for it!


	4. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quite the battle, taxing on Agent 4 physically and Callie emotionally, but finally, everything's over. As everyone comes together in one place for the first time since Agent 4 had joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon, everyone shares a few words before heading home to Inkopolis.

As Octavio's stage exploded in a shower of green ink, Callie and Marie ducked down onto the truck Sheldon was driving in order to avoid the splash. When it all settled, there, in the center of the arena, was Agent 4, proudly standing with the Rainmaker perched atop her shoulders, the Great Zapfish laying on the ground, and DJ Octavio, unconscious. Finally. It was finally over. After almost an entire week of stress, worry, and fear, finally, it was all over. As Sheldon flew the truck down to a landing, Callie felt her legs begin to buckle beneath her.

"Callie!" Marie moved to catch her cousin before she could hit the floor. "Are you okay?" Callie didn't respond with words - instead, she choked out a few gasps. That told Marie everything she needed to know.

"Callie!" Marie turned to see Agent 4 pulling herself up onto the truck. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Marie gave a smile before turning back to her cousin. "She's a little overwhelmed right now... but she's fine. There's no need to worry."

A short moment later, Callie found the words she wanted to say. "I can't believe... it's finally over..." She looked up to Marie and Agent 4 with a smile on her face, as tears of joy worked their way down her cheeks. She turned her full attention onto Marie. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again, Marie..."

"Callie..." Marie sighed, and embraced her cousin. "I'm sorry. He caught me while my guard was down. I promise, I'll never let anything like that happen to me again." As the two parted and Marie helped a shaky Callie back to her feet, she turned to regard Agent 4. "Agent 4, huh? Well, I guess I should say it's nice to meet you, and welcome aboard... I assume Callie told you about the rest of us?"

"That's right," she confirmed. "It's nice to meet you, too, Agent 2. Or, should I call you Marie?"

Marie chuckled. "Marie is fine. Gotta say, you do good work. You sure made a good choice with her, Callie."

Callie chuckled as well. "Yeah... I just had a feeling when I saw her... Like she was the right girl for the job. But we still never would've gotten this far without Sheldon."

"Oh, you flatter me, Callie!" Sheldon said, as he pulled himself onto the truck, as well. "But I'm sure you two would've managed fine even if I hadn't been able to help!" He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Callie shook her head. "No, really. You were a big help, right Agent 4?"

Agent 4 nodded in response. "Totally! You got me exposed to all kinds of different weapons that made things so much easier along the way. Not to mention getting me used to working in all different kinds of situations with all different kinds of tools. You were as much a part of this victory as me and Callie." Sheldon gave a big smile in response to that.

"I'm just so relieved that this is all finally over. It just... It's like a weight just lifted off my shoulders, knowing Marie and the Great Zapfish are both safe and sound, and Octavio is set to go back behind glass. All we have to do now is bring the Great Zapfish back to Deca Tower where it belongs. But once we do..." Everyone's attention turned to Callie. "Can I treat you all to something to eat from the Crust Bucket as my way of saying 'thank you?'" Marie, Agent 4, and Sheldon all looked at one another before turning back to Callie with big smiles on their faces.

Finally, the Squid Sisters had reunited. Callie's stress and fear melted away now that Marie was back at her side, and everything at last returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, I got this one all worked out pretty quickly! Thanks for the requests so far, I'll get on those as soon as I have time, don't worry! And I can probably still take some more, so don't be shy if you've got something you'd like to see!


End file.
